


Waiting

by StardustSky



Category: Mickey Mouse Shorts - Fandom, Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: A short Minsy drabble.Let's just say Mortimer waited a long time to woo Minnie and will be still waiting for a long time.





	Waiting

Mortimer looked at his watch for the nth time in the last minute.

He knew Minnie would come here. She always did after her shift. It was her favourite park to come and this time he was more than prepared to woo her. She had just broke up with Mickey, and with a lack of a rival, he was sure this was his time to shine and that today she would accept his undying love.

“Waiting for someone?”

On the bench next to him was Daisy. He didn’t know her a lot, but knew that she was a friend of Minnie. The two girls would usually walk together back home after their workday.

Mortimer frowned, she was wearing sunglasses and he couldn’t see her expression, but could nonetheless feel a glare of death coming from her.

“Maybe,” he replied. “Not that it is any of your business.”

“Oh, I think it might be.” she sharply replied.

Mortimer scoffed and rolled his eyes. She was just being a “nice” friend and trying to be protective of Minnie. He couldn’t care less of a gatekeeper who didn’t know what they were talking about.

Before he could say anything, he saw Minnie at the corner of his eye. And she was waving at him!

“Minnie!” he called, ready to welcome her with a bouquet in hand.

But she passed right by him to join Daisy, giving her a kiss on the cheek and clinging to her arm affectionately.

“Daisy! I was looking forward to our date all day!” She said sweetly.

“Me too, honey.” Daisy replied returning a kiss.

“W-what?” Mortimer asked. And it was only then that Minnie realised that there was someone else here.

“Oh, Mortimer? Hi!” she said mostly out of politeness. She noticed he was pointing at the duck and so thought to introduce the other. 

“You know Daisy right? She is my girlfriend now.” And she turned to Daisy. “And Dais, you know Mortimer, right?”

“Yeah, I know him,” Daisy raised her sunglasses and showed him a delight grin. “He’s a looser.”

Minnie tried to stop a giggle. “Oh Daisy! Don’t be mean!”

She didn’t correct her though, only waved bye at Mortimer, before leaving with Daisy hand in hand to go on their date.


End file.
